Thinking About You
by syren888
Summary: RenxKyoko Oneshot based on recent manga chapters. The stamp mark on her hand was fading, she knew he was in Japan and hoped to see him before the mark disappears. He arrived to Japan with intentions of at least greeting her before leaving again but, after watching that program with the president, wanting to see her became a need that he would anything in his power to fulfill.


I wrote this story as a gift to my best friend, her birthday is today March 9, so the end notes are dedicated to her ^_^.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

No beta so, sorry for any mistakes or typos.

Enjoy.

* * *

**Thinking about you**

'Even if is only for a day, I'll be able to see him. Well, I'll try to; his schedule is probably packed with so many things but...'

She looked at the faint stamp mark on her hand and smiled.

'A quick greeting will be enough.'

* * *

'I want to see her...I need to see her.'

Those are the thoughts that the manager could see quite clearly over his client's head, while he responded to interview questions wearing a pleasant smile on his face.

After watching that shocking program with president, both of them were worried about their friend and romantic interest respectively but, there was a schedule that couldn't be cancelled, places to be and a plane to board the next day.

He was wondering what to do to help in this situation when something in the corner of his eyes called his attention.

'Could it be...?'

Well, it seemed that fate was on their side again.

"Thank you for answering our questions, good luck with your future projects."

"You're welcome. Thank you for your kind words."

'Perfect!'

Timing was also on their side.

With expert hands he guided his client through the hallways of the studio, with a vague excuse of a quick bite before going to their next appointment. He knew that he wasn't fooling anyone but he also knew that his friend didn't suspect his real intentions.

They arrived to the place he knew by experience she would be and, with a push and a 'I'll be back shortly ' he left.

'Good luck my friend.'

* * *

She's been in his mind since the moment she left his side. Wondering about her well-being, if she was caring for the stamp mark and wistfully hoping for her to think about him and miss him.

When he arrived, he knew that the chances to meet her were slim but, he planned to subtly find an opportunity to see her.

Then the shocking words of that woman created a raw need to protect, to destroy, and to simply hold her in his arms and never let go.

But the time spent watching that callous woman, was the precious time he had planned to just greet the president and craftily ask about her whereabouts in order to 'check on her junior'. The plan collapsed and he was swept to a round of interviews.

His desire to see her was consuming him. He answered questions in auto-pilot, while his craving thoughts of her ran around his mind.

When the interview ended, he distractedly noticed his manager's maneuvering but, he just assumed it was another way to make him eat what he called proper food and nothing else.

A voice not very far from him stopped any lingering thought and rooted him in place. He felt slightly out breath, his heart was beating so fast with just a gaze and, he had to beat down another one of what the president fondly called his 'giddy lovesick smile'. All of that just before their eyes met.

* * *

She felt someone staring at her. Curious, she checked for the source and, that's when she saw him.

She felt herself freeze and then a bundle of happiness burst over her body. She tried to control her feelings, it was so difficult with him standing not so far from her but, she was able to hold herself back and just give her usual happy smile, not knowing about the shine in her eyes and the faint blush on her cheeks.

* * *

At that moment, no one else existed, only her. Her beautiful smile and that blush that was making his heart and brain fight against each other. He wanted to kiss her, to hold her in his arms to... But restraint won out and with hard earned ease, he greeted her.

"Good afternoon Mogami-san."

'Kyoko-chan, I missed you.'

He so wanted to convey his thoughts and feelings but he held himself back.

She was nervous and filled with giddiness but, she was able to greet him calmly.

"Good afternoon Tsuruga-san, it's been a while." She greets back with a bow.

He chuckled and started to approach.

"Are you free right now?"

"W-well my next job is in two hours."

'Excellent.'

"Then would you accompany me for a light lunch at the cafe around the corner?"

Her demeanor suddenly changed.

"When was the last time you ate something Tsuruga-san?"

"How rude, I eat something before coming." He answered with a smile, knowing what was coming.

She knew it! He hasn't eaten since he boarded the plane in the early morning.

"Unacceptable! You'll have a full meal Tsuruga-san! Let's go!"

With that order, she tries to push him in the correct direction. He laughs and let himself be guided by 'his junior'.

* * *

On their way to the cafe they passed by a park. She gathered her courage a looked at him.

At the same time he estimated that they were a good distance from the studio and now they would be able to speak freely. He saw her square her shoulders and waited for her words.

But she shyly got closer and showed him her hand. He looked closely and felt his heart skip a beat when he noticed the small stamp mark before a gentle smile appeared on his face.

"As you can see, I fulfilled my promise." he says, taking her and tugging her closer to him.

"Mogami-san, are you alright?"

She was surprised by his question.

"Yes, I am. Why?"

"Today at the company I saw a program with a woman sharing your last name and her words were...not that flattering and..."

"You mean that she denied my existence."

He was surprised by her manner of speaking so naturally about something like this.

"You watched the show then?"

"I didn't need to see it to know that. She's been doing it since I was a child."

He remembered the little girl crying by the river, and felt a deep hatred for the perpetrator of those tears.

"But don't worry about it, I'm already used to it and my heart has become immune to her hurtful words."

But both of them knew that it was far from the truth.

He could see her forced smile and the small shake of her frame and deduced what she wasn't telling...she watched the show and her words still hurt as much as before.

So, without any hesitation, he enclosed her in his arms holding back a satisfied sigh when he felt her relax in his embrace moments after stiffening in surprise.

"Please don't hold back on me Mougami-san, let it all out."

"I-I can't...I'm sorry Tsuruga-san, I'm being a burden and..."

She couldn't let herself lean on him. If she overstepped her boundaries he would know about her real feelings and, it would be the end. She won't risk it, no matter how much she wanted to stay in his arms and never let go.

He decided to use another method. A way for her not to feel hesitant in expressing how she felt.

"Setsu, no matter what, I'll protect you." He tightened his hold. "Let me carry some of your suffering my beloved...sister." Oh how he longed to be able to say what he really wanted to say, but this wasn't about him, it was about comforting her in any way he could.

It was like a turned switch inside her, one moment she was holding herself back, the next one he was holding him with all her strength, big fat tears rolling down her cheeks but no sound would come out of her mouth.

He felt her shivering shoulders and dampness on his shirt that made him want to do anything in his power to get revenge on that woman but, right now he let himself comfort and console her as Cain, Ren and Kuon. He caressed her hair and kissed her temple, felt her cuddling closer seeking his touch and he kissed her again, letting himself linger a couple of moments more than necessary and whispering sweet nothings on her ear to make her feel better.

'No matter what, I'll always be by your side Kyoko-chan...I'll protect you and one day for sure I'll tell you the truth and my feelings for you.'

She could feel his warmth, the lingering kissed that would make her heart race and the affectionate way he tried to make her feel better.

'If we could just ...'

But it was wistful thinking.

After a while, they separated. He helped dry her tears and she gave him a watery smile which he responded to a kind one of his own real ones.

"Let's go"

He let go of her hand after a small caress and supportive squeeze and started to guide her to the cafe they were on their way to originally visit.

'Maybe in the future our hearts would be able to bond completely without hesitation but, for now, let's just find peace and fondness...'

They looked at each other for a moment and smiled.

'...thinking about you'

_The End_

* * *

**End notes: **Well, It was supposed to be short 300 words drabble but no, the characters just wanted to be heard and wouldn't let me finish until it became a one thousand something words one-shot. **HAPPY BIRTHDAY SIS! :D **this is the first shoujo I've written in years (not counting the vague writing challenge stories) wow, so I hope you liked it ^_^.


End file.
